Lilith, la Succubo
by HellApoc
Summary: ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO SEXUAL ( 18) Es luna nueva y la pequeña lilith tiene hambre, su lujuria se desborda ¿De que será capaz esta pequeña succubo?
1. Bajo la luz de la luna

Era una noche de luna llena no habia nubes en el cielo y dos siluetas se dibujaban al sobreponerse sobre la luna era Morrigan y la pequeña lilith dos hermosas succubos que salian esa noche para alimentarse, Sobrevolaban un pequeño pueblo de no mas de dos mil personas, empiezan el descenso y las dos se paran en lo alto del campanario de la iglesia local

Morrigan agudiza su olfato y se percata de que hay bastantes hombres vigorosos, fuertes, y saludables, Lilith al ser la mas joven aún es una novata en esto de alimentarse, asi que Morrigan al ser la mayor y la mas adulta, necesita mas alimento por el contrario a lilith a la que le basta con un chico para satisfacerse

Lilith voltea a ver a su hermaba -¿A que me trajiste aqui hermana?-

Morrigan sin dejar de ver el pueblo y usando su visión termocorporal -Veras en en los últimos dias has sentido mucha lujuria y te has sentido con un sed insaciable ¿cierto?-

Lilith -Sii

Morrigan -Bueno es a lo que los succubos llamamos hambre

Lilith -Ohhhh- con cara de asombro -¡y tu me daras de comer!

Morrigan -Bueno si y no, recuerdas el "juguete del castillo, ¿al que te dije que hay que sacarle el jugo?, bueno pero ahora lo haras con uno de verdad, los hombres humanos poseen nuestro alimento y debemos ordeñarlos para poder alimetarnos ¿lo entiendes ahora?

Lilith -Baja la mirada -No lo sé, hermanita ¿que pasa si me ve? o ¿me hace daño?

Morrigan se da media vuelta y la toma por los hombros, -no te preocupes tú podrias matarlo de un golpe si quisieras y ademas ellos todo el tiempo estaran dormidos.

Lilith Le sonrie -Gracias hermana, ya me siento mejor-

Morrigan le señala una casa de dos pisos con la puerta de la terraza abierta -Hay ahi un chico que encontre para ti- hace una pausa -Bueno ya tengo que regresar al castillo hay asuntos que debo atender- y se va volando - ¡hasta luego hermanita!

Lilith se queda mirando aquella casa desde lo alto del campanario estaba nerviosa, pero se sentia muy mal ademas era la unica forma de ponerle fin a su estado actual, asi que se eleva de aquel lugar y se dirige hacia la terraza, en el camino se va preguntando, ¿como son los humanos? ¿seran tan feos como los zombies de su reino?, bueno ya esta en la terraza y finalmente aterriza, se acerca hacia el umbral del cual colgaban al aire dos cortinas de seda blancas, con curiosidad y cautela entra en el cuarto del chico, despues le da un vistazo al cuarto y ve que es un chico muy listo tiene diplomas y certificados, al parecer estudia en la secuendaria

Y en lo alto de una repisa una copa de natación de 1er primer lugar, por lo que deduce que el chico debe de estar en excelente condición fisica. lilith mira una foto de un chico que esta en speedo abrazando por la cintura a dos chicas en bikini, mira el fisico del chico y ve lo musculoso que es, sus abdominales apenas marcados es lo suficuente como para hacerla sentir un poco mojada, Sus muslos gruesos y bien definidos ademas de unos biceps en desarrollo, tambien nota que cerca de alli veia un bulto bastante grande como si escondiera una naranja, lilith se muerde los labios al imaginarse ver a tan apuesto chico en real y tan cerca de ella.

Se da la media vuelta y esta de pie a los pies de la cama y se ve al chico durmiendo bocarriba y tapado hasta el cuello, Lilith haciendo un ademán y usando sus poderes de succubus, le quita lentamete la cobija hasta apenas pasando su pelvis, Ella flota sobre el, le arroja un beso que lo manda a un profundo sueño donde no será fácil despertarlo

El chico despierta en el pasillo de su escuela en el suelo voltea para todos lados pero esta desierta solo se encuentra él alli, se incorpora y nota que el lugar esta perfectamente iluminado, de repente siente mucha sed, comienza a caminar para buscar un grifo, despues de un rato encuentra uno y se inclina para beber, apenas le a dado un pequeño sorbo despues, por el rabillo del ojo ve que se dirige hacia a él la chica que tanto le gusta, la chica se acerca a él sin dejar de verlo, el esta congelado de nervios luego ella se acerca finalmente al grifo y le pregunta en tono sensual -¿puedo?- a lo que el tartamudea -Sssi ccclaro- ellos estan de frente y con el grifo de por medio, ella se inclina a beber esta muy cerca de su pene y siente una erección, un chorro de agua sale del grifo y cae en sus labios ademas ella hace unos gemidos que lo excitan mas, luego ella se incorpora y se despide de él con un guiño, el se despide de ella algo idiotizado y ella desaparece al girar la esquina -fin del sueño-

El chico se despierta con una sonrisa y siente una extraña sensación en su entrepierna, levanta la cabeza y el chico ve a una chica que esta agarrando su pene con sus dos manos, esta lamiento y tragando el semen que escurre de el mientras ella se relame los labios, el chico abre los ojos ve a la chica de pelo violeta y con su par de alitas de mircielago coronando su cabeza, intenta gritar pero lo que esta sintiendo es tan agradable que rapidamente se le olvida

Lilith alza la mirada para checar que el chico siga dormido, de repente Los dos se quedan atonitos viendose el uno al otro sin decir palabra alguna...


	2. La lujuria ¡ataca!

Ella separa sus labios de la cabeza del pene del chico luego le sonrie y le da un amistoso -¡Hola!- El chico no da credito a lo que esta pasando y entonces comienza a interrogarla -¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres? y ¿que caraj...? antes de que puediera siquiera terminar de formular su pregunta, liltih usando sus poderes hace que el chico tenga una potentente eyaculación, el chico lanza inconsientemente su cabeza hacia atras sobre la almohaba y gime de placer mientras su pene explusa un chorro de semen, el chico aprieta con sus puños la sábana de la cama, mientras tanto Lilith abre la boca y coloca la cabeza del pene dentro de su boca antes de que este eyaculara, El chico eyacula y a lilith le entra en la garganta una gran cantidad de semen que le llena la boca rápidamente, traga el semen del chico, despues lame su pene hasta dejarlo limpio.

Despues de terminar lilith se pone de pie, y se pone de pie junto a la cama, se frota la barriga sientiendose llena y satisfecha, antes de irse, camina hacia el umbral y escucha como cae algo parecido al sonido de liquidos, mira hacia abajo y ve que esta toda mojada y siente muy sensible su entrepierna, pasa una mano sobre su pelvis, luega apenas roza su clitoris gime levemente, esta totalmente excitada, se muerde los labios y voltea a ver al chico que esta bocarriba y con una enorme erección, Lilith se queda mirando el pene del chico y siente mas mojada cada vez que ve a ese chico tan atletico en esa pocisión, De repente sus ojos se tornan rojos ahora solo desea sexo y placer, Que vacio enorme siente, y solo el cuerpo de ese chico podra satisfacerla por completo

Lilith flota hacia la cama y se posa sobre el chico, con una voz profunda le dice -¡Cogemeeee!- luego lo besa bruscamente, separa sus labios de él, se pone de pie sobre la cama con sus garras rrasga el fondo de su traje expodiendo su vagina y su trasero, luego desciende, toma el pene del chico y lo dirige hacia su vagina, ella desciende y da un leve gemido -¡Ahhh sii, que grande es!- luego se coloca en cuclillas sobre el y coloca sus manos sobre su pecho, comienza a subir y a bajar con mucha energia -¡Ahhh si mmmm!- los gemidos de lilith suenan tan suaves que es agradable de escuchar, el interior de lilith es tan apretado ya que es su primera relación sexual, El chico siente como esta succubo lujuriosa aprieta y afloja con cada sentón, los gemidos de ambos suenan al unisono.

Despues de estar asi, lilith se siente que se acerca a su orgasmo, ahora sube y baja con velocidad, cuando ya estaba apunto de venirse, Lilith vuelve del trance voltea alrededor como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, Mira hacia abajo y ve que esta sobre el chico del que hace unos minutos se estaba alimentando, Entre su entrepierna siente una extraña sensación, como si algo grueso y largo estuviera ahora dentro de ella, casi siente como si le llegara a su estomago, Lilith intenta levantarse avergonzada por no saber como llego alli, pero ya estaba levantandose, cuando sin saberlo sus piernas se quedaron sin fuerzas y el pene enorme del chico vuelve a entrar en ella, esa increible sensación de placer le hizo dar un fuerte gemido.

Lilith se lleva sus manos a su boca, pero ahora esta aún mas sonrojada, voltea a ver a su zona pelvica y no puede ver aquel pene del chico en su lugar ve un enorme boton rosado que sobresalta, lleva una de sus manos a su clitoris, apenas lo roza siente una increible descarga de placer que le recorre todo el cuerpo en un instante, eso la hace abrir la boca en automatico y dejar escapar un gemido.

Lilith se da cuenta de lo increible que se siente, coloca sus manos sobre el pecho del chico luego comienza a mover su cadera de atrás hacia delante esa sensación va y viene, lilith ahora ya se mueve con ritmo, sus pechos ahora le duelen un poco y los siente muy sensibles, Con sus manos se baja las mangas de su corse, con sus pulgares baja su corpiño lo que deja sus pechos descubiertos, ahora sus pezones estan erectos, Lilith sigue moviendo su cadera con una mano frota su clitoris y con la otra toma su pecho, saca su larga lengua y se lame su pezon, esto le produce tanto placer que sus ojos se le vuelven blancos, lilith se entrega a esa cantidad de placer irresistible cuando siente que se moja de nuevo una voz gruesa y unos ojos rojos vuelven...


	3. Lilith insaciable

Una lilith sedienta de placer ha tomado el control ahora, rapidamente se coloca en cuclillas sobre el chico a lo que con rapidos movimentos de ella el pene de el entra y sale constantemente, Esto hace a dar gemido mas fuertes y babear de lo bien que se siente, -Ahhhh siii que ricoooo, quiero maaass dame maaaas- mientras tanto el muchacho yace sobre la cama inerte y esbozando una enorme sonrisa, -Ahora haras lo que (gime) yo te diga, Eres mio- Lilith se levanta del pene del chico, coloca sus rodillas sobre la cama dobla sus brazos colocando su pecho sobre la sabana con una voz llena de deseo y contoneando su trasero de un lado a otro le dice -Vamos muchacho metemela que esperas-

El chico obedece, se hinca detras de Lillith toma el su pene con una de sus manos para despues introducir la cabeza de su pene dentro de ella, lilith gime de placer al sentir como el pene le llena su vagina, el chico la toma por la cadera y comienza a embestirla, los sonidos de las embestidas sonaban como aplausos, entre cada embestida los gemido de lilith no faltaban, si alguien hubiera estado en la casa del chico esa noche, sin duda habría escuchado los ruidos provenientes de aquel cuarto.

-Aahhh asiii no pareees- Mientras el chico la embiste ella se lleva una mano a su clitoris y comienza a mastubarse, Se muerde los labios al estar siendo embestida dejando escapar leves gemidos mientras que con la otra aprieta en su puño las sabanas, cambian de posción ahora lilith esta recostada sobre su costado mientras tiene una pierna sobre el hombro del chico, mientras se coloca entre su entrepiena y con sus rodillas apoyadas en la cama.

Lilith gime por las embestidas que recibe mientras frota su clitoros y con otra mano se masajea su pecho -Mmmmm me gusta, sigue asiiii- lilith esta disfrutando cuando de repente el chico deja de embestirla, lilith voltea a verlo -Vamos sigue no pares- pero el chico acaba de despertar del trance que le indujo lilith con su beso, el chico voltea a ver que sucede y rapidamente se percata de lo que estuvo haciendo mientras no estaba conciente, Lilith se hinca y se coloca frente a el para inducirle en el estado aquel de nuevo.

-Mirame a los ojos- se lo dice en un tono dulce y coqueto para seducirlo de nuevo, al parecer de nuevo ha funcionado, el chico vuelve a estar inducido de nuevo, sabiendo que el efecto no durara lo suficiente decide probar algo nuevo, sienta al chico en la cama con sus pies tocando el suelo y sus manos apoyando su peso por detras de du espalda Ella se para enfrente de el dandole la espalda, inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante, mientras acerca su ano al pene del chico, desciende despacio su ano y su pene hacen contacto, luego despacio comienza a bajar y lentamen la cabeza de el entra en ella, produciendo una sensacion de dolor, que le hace dar un pequeño grito de dolor -Ahhhh- aprieta los dientes y desciende un poco mas ya medio tronco esta dentro de su recto, de repente baja y todo el pene de el se encuentra dentro de su recto, e involuntariamente contrae su cavidad anal haciendole sentir dolor-placer y viceversa

Con un gran grito de placer la lujuriosa se va y lilith vuelve, de repente siente mucho dolor por detras a lo que rapidamente decide...


	4. Lilith es toda una succubo

Levantarse del pene del chico para tirarse por un lado de el ,se coloca bocabajo y empieza a llorar de lo que le ha dolido hacerlo anal, ahora la pequeña lilith llora , y se toma su trasero para checarse si acaso esta sangrando, dado a tener poderes regenerativos el dolor se ha ido por lo que se siente aliviada y feliz ahora, se sienta al lado de el chico que yace con la boca abierta y roncando aunque aun sigue en el trance, el sigue soñando, lilith lo ve y nota que su erección no ha bajado ni siquiera un poco, toma con una de sus manos el pene del chico y lo acaricia de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

Piensa en disculparse por reaccionar asi y ya estaba por decirselo cuando recuerda que sigue dormido y era como hablarle a un muñeco, suspira algo aliviada, ahora recapitulando recuerda lo increible que se sentia el hacerlo anal ahora que ya no tenia de que preocuparse tanto por el dolor, -oye chico me darias por detras otravez ¿si?- lilith mira al chico a lo que este ni se inmuta y sigue dormido, y de repente ya recuerda como funciona su poder lilith coloca una almohada, luego se acuesta bocabajo colocando su pelvis sobre la almohada, quedando su trasero un poco elevado, con sus dos manos agarra su trasero separando sus nalgas y mostrando su ano, -Ven y metemela chico enorme-

El chico en cuanto escucha aquello como una orden, se pone de pie se sube a la cama se coloca en cuclillas sobre lilith y con una de sus manos toma su pene lo dirige hacia el ano de ella y su cabeza entra, lilith al ver que el chico se ha levantado y que su penetración es un inminente, cierra sus ojos y se muerde un labio ansiosa por sentirlo dentro ya, cuando siente que una cabeza de pene ya esta dentro de ella suelta un leve gemido

El chico sube y baja su cadera metiendo su pene profundamente en ella, Lilith sin soltar las manos de su trasero, babea y se muerde los labios, el chico recarga sus manos a nivel del los hombros de lilith, la penetra con un ritmo acelerado haciendo que los gemido de lilith sean mas fuertes, lilith suelta su trasero para agarrar con sus puños la sabana y muerde la sabana lanzando gemidos ahogados.

De repente lilith siente como un liquido caliente y viscoso le llena el recto, le hace dar un gran gemido de placer, cuando de repente el chico cae sobre lilith completamnete innerte aun con su pene erecto dentro de ella, suenan unos fuertes ronquidos, al parecer su trance a terminado lo que lo ha dejado muy cansado y es hora de irse, ella hace a un lado al chico dormido dejandolo bocarriba, a lilith se le dibuja una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como muestra de afecto vuelve a vestir al chico con su pijama que estaba en el suelo, y arropandolo hasta el cuello como en un inicio

Con un chasquido de sus dedos su traje vuelve como nuevo y esta vestida otra vez, se dirije hacia el umbral de la terraza, al salir al exterior, una hermosa mujer yace de pie recostada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

Morrigan -¿y bien como estuvo?

Lilith entusiasmada como nunca antes le cuenta cada detalle de todo lo que habia ocurrido,las dos hermanas salen volando hacia el castillo

Morrigan le esboza una sonrisa..


End file.
